The Phoenix Realm
About The Phoenix Realm is a dimension/bubble universe where most of the phoenix and phoenix hybrids live. The Phoenix Realm is ruled by two lesser Gods, the Light and Dark Phoenix God. Up to 99.5% of the Phoenixes live in here, and the remaining .5% are scattered throughout the universe. As of now, the Phoenix Realm is back to normal. Statistics * Size: A purple bubble universe sphere with a radius of 10 ly * Population: 2x1040 * Human sustainability: 0.87 (Very good) * Not very well known, quite hard to get in without the help of a phoenix outside the Realm. Timeline Pre-Realm Period (Start of the multiverse to 1200) The Phoenix was created. Multiple mutations gave rise to multiple hybrids. They spread across the universe at a exponential pace and multiplied quickly. The Genesis Period (1250-1400) XP8, now being about 50 years old, being one of human-phoenixes too, decided that a dimension be created for them to survive in. Thus, the dimension was created. Two Gods ruled it for many years, a dark and a light Phoenix God, to sustain the balance of the dimension. Note that the Phoenix has existed for a long time, since the start of the universe, but eventually the realm was created to prevent its overpopulation, considering the fact the realm was made only recently, about 750 years ago. First Phoenix War (1400-1410) A misunderstanding between the phoenix-hybrids and pure blood phoenixes lead to an all-out war in the Realm, causing a catastrophically large amount of deaths. Since then, they have made a vow to never war against each other. Reconstruction Period I (1410-1500) It takes about 1000 years for the damage done by the war to be reversed. These two periods are a historical moment in the Phoenix's history. Peace and Quiet (1500 to 2000) Activity in the Realm is back to normal, with occasional wars and conflicts of different magnitudes that are soon resolved within the span of 5-10 years. The Attack Period (2007-2017) There was a major attack on the Realm which led to Athanatos being seperated from Phoenix. This was about in March 2007. In May 2017, the Realm was attacked by multiple Anti-Creators. Many of the Phoenixes were killed and XP8 was forcibly separated from Phoenix. Some of the Phoenixes were even enslaved by the Anti-Creators. After about a few days, the Realm was nearly reduced to nothing. The Decaying Period (2017-2018) With the Realm Gods gone and 0 phoenixes left in the Realm. Whatever planets in there slowly became uninhabitable and stars died out. This was considered the darkest period of the Realm, said to be as long as about a year. It stretched out as far as when the heroes were defeated in the Machine. This period ended with the defeat of the Machine and the Phoenix Realm God's managing to save the remaining Phoenixes. The Reconstruction Period II (2018 to 2023 and ongoing) XP8 and the Phoenix Realm Gods finally had a chance to meet up after a while. With the remaining Phoenixes, the Realm was finally repopulated after a course of 4 months. It is now in good condition. For now......ehehehehe...... Population Period - ''(Standard form expression) '''Past '''''Pre-Realm - 1 x 1025 Genesis - 1 x 1030 First Phoenix War - ''1x1010 ''Reconstruction I - ''2x1030 ''Peace and Quiet - ''2x1035 ''Destruction - 1 x 105 (lowest), 1 x 1012 (highest) Decaying - 70 (lowest), 1000 (highest) Present ''Reconstruction - ''1 x 1030 '''Current - '''2 x 1040 Sustainability The Phoenix Realm not only can sustain the Phoenixes, but sometimes even humans. This is because the planets inside contain a gas known as Phoenite. It is similiar to oxygen. However, the Realm may affect normal humans' sleep schedule, since in the Realm, a day is 30 hours long, with 20 hours of day time, and 10 hours of night time, differing from a usual human day. Trivia * If anyone entered the realm when it was dead, they'd only see a dark purple sky due to the absence of stars. * The sky of most planets in the Realm are light purplish. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight